


limits

by juniacx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, sorry mingyus gay LOL, time for someone else to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniacx/pseuds/juniacx
Summary: Since when was Mingyu taken?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Wen Jun hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	limits

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: this trope > any other trope  
> this sucks ass dont even read it

At the sound of the coach’s whistle and his booming voice, the varsity football team found themselves tripping over themselves to get to the showers first, shoving their way through the small locker doors and screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Football practice was over for the day and Kim Yongsun chuckled to herself as she watched their interactions. As the manager, she stayed back and picked up the footballs the tired boys left behind during practice. 

Not noticing the footballs falling from outside of the bag, she continued, eyes on her clipboard rather than the footballs. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, meeting face to face with no other than the football team’s beloved quarterback Kim Mingyu, her crush ever since she became the manager of the varsity football team. Yongsun felt her face turn a bit red as she locked eyes with him, raising an eyebrow until she noticed the footballs under his big, strong arms. “You dropped these on the way,” he said, motioning to the open bag that she was dragging around. 

Yongsun’s face flushed red, quickly moving to open the bag so that he could place the footballs into it. “Sorry, I was distracted. I was going over the schedule for next week and everything so I—” she tried to explain, but was suddenly cut off by his hand that was patting her head.

“It’s alright,” Mingyu replied, smiling in reassurance. She nodded slowly, watching his hand fall back to his side and her heart beating at the sight of his beaming smile. “Just be careful. I’m gonna head to the showers. I’ll see you later, manager.” And with that, he was jogging towards the showers, calling out to Choi Seungcheol, the team captain and yelling something incoherent.

Yongsun sighed to herself, watching him disappear behind the doors leading inside of the gym. With her heart thumping against her chest, she collected the last of the footballs and locked them away in the gym’s storage room. She glanced up to see Mingyu jogging out of the locker rooms, smiling to herself at the sight of him in his regular attire. With his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie and his eyes off of the ground, she watched him as he stumbled over himself and laughed loudly. Yongsun blushed at the sound of his laughter and walked towards her backpack, picking it up before wishing all the boys good night. She politely waved goodbye to Mingyu, who was shifting himself into a car that she did not recognize before. Usually, he would drive himself, being a senior and all, or have his friends drive him and pick him up. Yongsun thought nothing of it as she walked towards her mother’s car, smiling at her mother before closing the car door. 

— 

Yongsun listened quietly to the conversation as she stood in between her two friends. She clutched her History folder to her chest as her friends continuously bickered about a topic she felt indifferent about. With her eyes down at the floor, she failed to notice the boys pretending to fight in the hallway, thrashing their bodies about as they threw around someone’s jacket. She felt someone bump into her, immediately sending her to the ground. All the boys fell silent and were hesitant to try and help her up. She sat with embarrassment and moved to stand until she saw a hand sticking out towards her. Yongsun looked up to see Kim Mingyu with a bright smile and she took his hand immediately, his strength quickly pulling her up to her feet. “I told the boys to stop fooling around,” he said, picking up her textbook and handing it to her. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s f-fine,” she stuttered, dusting off her skirt and taking the textbook from his hands. “Thanks.”

He shook his head. “Don’t mention it, manager,” he replied, patting her head as he turned around to get back to class. She flushed red and placed her hand on her head, steadying her breathing. Her friends squealed, rushing around her.

“Oh my god, did you see him? The way he smiled?” Doyeon yelped, slapping Yongsun violently on her shoulder. “I’m taken but I swear I think I’m falling for him!”

Her other friend, Boram, clapped loudly. “I _know_ , right!? He’s like a prince! You’re so lucky that you got to be his manager!” A teacher nearby told them to quiet down and they hushed, laughing to themselves. “I think he likes you, Sun.”

Yongsun shook her head vehemently, her face and neck turning red. “There is no way that he likes me! We’re friends because I’m his manager and that’s all!” 

Boram hummed teasingly. “That’s not what I think,” she replied, patting her on the back. “I’ll see you later, Sun.” Yongsun huffed, cursing her friends in her head before pushing the door to her class open.

— 

She was working at the cafe Saturday when Yongsun saw Mingyu for the first time out of school. It was her first week working at _Bene Bean_ since she started school as a junior and meeting Mingyu there did nothing to calm her nerves. Mingyu was bright as always, already smiling at Yongsun while following a few of his friends that he brought along with him. He and Chwe Hansol stepped up to order while the rest of the group searched for a table big enough to fit all of them. They murmured to themselves a bit before Mingyu said “Hi, Yongsun. I’ll have an iced americano and…” he gestured to the cake with kitten paws made with chocolate on it, “and this cake.” 

“Is that for Junnie-hyung?” Hansol asked, waiting patiently for Yongsun to punch that into the cashier. Mingyu nodded, crossing his arms as Hansol snickered. “Of course it is. You always know what he likes.”

Mingyu turns to him, confused. “Why wouldn’t I know what he likes? He’s my boy—“

“Is that all?” Yongsun asked, butting in accidentally. She mentally cursed herself for interrupting him as she forced a smile on her face.

“Oh, no, uh, I’ll get three iced lattes and an iced hot chocolate,” Hansol answered. Yongsun nodded and added the rest to the order. She gave them the price and Mingyu paid after insisting to Hansol and the rest of the group that he had it covered. Yongsun took the money from him and Mingyu told her to keep the change to buy a snack for herself. She nodded and blushed furiously, thanking him under her breath and saying the order would be out shortly. She prepared the order along with her coworker before putting them on a tray and giving it to the group. As she set the tray down and placed the drinks onto the table, one of the boys next to Mingyu gasped and pointed at the cake. “That’s so cute! Who got that?” he asked, his eyes following Yongsun’s hands as she set it down. 

“I did,” Mingyu said, pushing the cake towards him with a huge smile on his face. “I got it for you.” The rest of the boys cooed teasingly and Mingyu raised his hand at them threateningly. They all pretended to be scared of him and hugged themselves in faux fear.

The boy laughed and thanked Mingyu profusely, taking a big bite of the cake and humming contentedly at how good it tasted. Mingyu’s eyes were practically glued to the boy and he laughed at his cute antics. Yongsun bowed with the tray against her chest and walked away a bit confused before brushing it off and disappearing to the backroom to take her lunch break. 

—

It was Tuesday when all her friends insisted on coming to watch football practice with her. She regretted it instantly when her friends started cheering extremely loudly from the bleachers. Yongsun yelled nonstop for them to stop screaming but it seemed like they had other plans. “We’ll stop when you confess you like Min—!“ It took less than five seconds for Yongsun to traverse up the bleachers and her hand to cover her friend, Wheein’s, mouth completely. 

“How the hell do you know that?” she hissed with a flushed face.

Wheein laughed, covering her smile with her hand. “Isn’t it obvious?” she asked, gesturing to the two other girls. “It didn’t take long for us to realize.”

“When I first met you, it took less than ten minutes. We all know you joined the management team to be close to him,” Hyejin stated and Byulyi nodded in agreement.

“Not true! I joined because it looks good on college résumés,” she argued, pointing accusingly between Hyejin and Byulyi. 

Wheein put her hand on Yongsun’s shoulder. “You should tell him soon. Someone’s gonna snatch him. It might even happen at Seungcheol’s party, who knows?”

“Oh, are you going?” Byulyi asked her and Wheein nodded in response. “I’ll go. You two have to go, too.”

Hyejin shrugged. “Sure, why not?” she agreed. “But Yongsun has to promise that she’ll confess then.”

The three of them agreed and Yongsun felt a wave of misery cloud over her before the captain was calling her name. She stuck her tongue out at them and yelled “I’m not going!” before running back down the bleachers. Her friends turned to each other and sighed, shaking their heads. 

— 

Yongsun didn’t know how she ended up in this situation dressed up for Seungcheol’s last summer party, keeping herself put in her friend’s car. She was supposed to be studying for a test she had later on in the week but she found herself in front of Seungcheol’s house instead. She cursed her friends for dragging her there and already felt a headache coming on. 

“It’ll be fun,” Wheein tried to coax, tugging her out of the car. “You’ve already got yourself dolled up for this moment! Besides, Kim Mingyu will be here and this is a great chance to confess to him.” 

She huffed, giving in and stepping out of the car. “Obviously he’s here. It’s Choi Seungcheol’s house.” Wheein started to clap, dragging her by the arm towards the house. She opened the door and Yongsun’s face was greeted with loud, nonsensical music and a sea of drunk(?) teenagers. She was already sighing, dragging her feet as Wheein lead her through the crowd. As Wheein poured her some drinks, she could hear Seungcheol and Mingyu’s loud voices from some feet away. She turned her head towards the living room, watching as the boys bickered on the couch.

Seungcheol pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. “Aw, come on! We’re not that bad!” he exclaimed.

Mingyu shook his head. “No, I’m not bringing him here ever again. I told you this last time! You made him so uncomfortable and now he hates going to parties with me!”

He scoffed. “He can’t _hate_ us!”

“Then I’ll hate you for him!” Mingyu glared at him. 

A member of the color guard named Soonyoung started to laugh. “It’s not our fault that he’s all innocent! He’s older than us anyway. He should know what body shots are.” Mingyu yelled back at him to shut his mouth. Disgusted by the topic of body shots, Yongsun looked away and took the drink that Wheein offered her with a smile. She drank slowly, leaning against the counter, her gaze returning to Mingyu and his big smile. All sound was drained as she looked at him, only focusing on his face, the way he spoke, his body language. Her trance was quickly taken away as soon as Wheein’s fingers snapped in front of her face. 

“What?” Yongsun asked, hiding her shocked face behind the red solo cup.

“Are you looking at Mingyu again?” she asked teasingly. She shook her head and looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks. “If you say so. I’ll be over there talking to Jeonghan if you need me. Take the chance to do it now while I’m leaving you alone.”

Yongsun watched as Wheein walked away towards Jeonghan. She sighed and decided to walk to the front porch to think about everything and be alone. Watching as cars slowly passed by, she took a seat on the brown leather couch and drank her _Sprite_ silently. Yongsun was a second close to leaving and calling a taxi before the front door swung open and Mingyu appeared from behind the doorway. “There you are!” he exclaimed, walking over to take a seat next to her. “What happened? Not enjoying the party?”

“Not my scene,” she answered quietly.

He nodded. “Figures. They’re about to play truth or dare so I’m here to escape like you are.”

She looked up at him and raised a brow. “Why? You don’t want to play?” she asked, confused. She thought Mingyu was the type of guy who would like that kind of stuff. 

“I’d rather not. Last time I played, they made me crack eggs on my head,” he answered, wincing at the bad memory. “It sucked. My hair smelled like eggs for days.”

Yongsun covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. “Sorry about that,” she said, moving her hands down for them to lay on her lap.

Mingyu shrugged. “It’s whatever. They’ll eventually get mad at each other for proposing a bad truth or dare and the game will end soon,” he mentions. “The party’s gonna get boring after that so you can go home if you want. I have to stay and clean up after because Seungcheol will be too drunk.”

“Would you rather be somewhere else, too?” she inquired and was surprised at his quick nod.

He sighed. “I love my friends but they’re too much sometimes. I’d much rather be across town right now. Far from here.”

She laughed and they soon fell into an awkward silence. Yongsun crossed her legs and shook them nervously as she turned to him. “Mingyu, can I tell you something?” she asked anxiously but seriously.

“As long as you’re not gonna tell me that you’re gonna quit being our manager, go for it,” he answered. “What’s up?”

Yongsun’s face fell to her lap and she fiddled with her fingers, unsure of how she should say this. “We’ve known each other for quite a while and…” she paused and Mingyu ushered for her to continue curiously. “I just wanna say it right now and I hope that things don’t get weird between us. Mingyu, I like—”

“Sorry, wait a sec. Is that…?” he started, standing up suddenly. A car that Yongsun remembered seeing after football practice one day pulled into the driveway and Yongsun felt her heart stop. As the engine slowed to silence, a thin boy stepped out and waved at Mingyu enthusiastically. Mingyu immediately brightened at the sight of him and he started running to his side. “ _Bǎobèi_? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy?” Yongsun watched as Mingyu seemed to relax next to the boy, his smile effortless. 

“The conference ended early,” he said, standing on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders. “Did I surprise you well? Were you lonely?”

He nodded and hugged the boy tightly, his arms coming down to wrap around his waist. “Can you save me?”

The boy laughed. “Why? Are they gonna make you crack eggs on your head like they did last time?” Mingyu was about to answer when a sudden swing of the front door made them jump. Yongsun turned towards the noise and widened her eyes at a drunk Seungcheol.

“Where’s Mingyu?!” he screamed. His face also brightened at the sight of the boy in Mingyu’s arms and he gestured for him to come inside. “Junhui! Junhui, come in! We’re about to play truth or dare!” Seungcheol moved his head back inside. “Guys, Junhui’s here!”

Before Yongsun could even blink, Soonyoung was running outside of the house and clinging to Junhui’s waist. “Come in and play!” he begged. “You are and always have been my only piece of sanity!”

Mingyu shooed him off and grabbed onto Junhui’s hand. “He’s _my_ sanity! What the hell are you talking about?”

“I can be both of your sanities,” Junhui assured, leaning down to pat Soonyoung on the head. “I’ll play, but only for one round, alright?”

Soonyoung and Seungcheol cheered while Mingyu was trying to coax him out of playing. Junhui said it was fine before stepping inside the house. Mingyu was about to pass Yongsun before he stopped and looked at her. “Oh, yeah, you were supposed to tell me something?” he asked, remembering. “It sounded important.”

“Nah, it can wait,” she said, waving the issue off. Mingyu looked unsure about letting the issue go. She stood to her feet and pushed him in. “I’ll join you guys for a while. I wanna see the classic Choi house truth or dare.”

They walk in hearing Junhui complain about underage drinking and he was eventually sandwiched between Mingyu and Soonyoung on the couch. They all sit in a circle and Seungcheol volunteered to start the game. Jeonghan immediately dares him to put his head in the toilet and let people record it. Seongcheol already started fuming at that dare but did it anyway because his pride was too strong to back down. A few other people get dared to eat something gross, take some shots, or pretend to be a fish the rest of the game and when it got to Yongsun, she felt that truth was the safest way to go. As soon as the word slipped out of her mouth, Wheein and the rest of her friends did not hesitate to ask. She instantly regretted her choice as Hyejin asked: “Do you like Mingyu?”

The circle went silent for a moment before it was replaced with laughter and her friends egging her on. With her face flushed she muttered a “yes” and hid behind Wheein’s back. After a while, she glanced at Mingyu who was laughing nervously, unsure of how he should react to that. “That’s kinda funny,” Soonyoung said. “We all know that Mingyu’s the gayest guy here.” An overall hum of agreement came from the rest of the circle sans Yongsun and her friends, whose faces dropped in surprise. 

“I mean,” Junhui added, “is he wrong?”

Mingyu chuckled. “No,” he said, bending over to kiss Junhui on the cheek to prove his point. Junhui slapped his chest jokingly and buried his head into Mingyu’s shoulder in response. 

Wheein glanced at Yongsun, who was freaking out internally and piped up. “Wait, you’re gay?” she asked, confused. 

Mingyu nodded. “Yeah, I thought everyone knew that?” he said. “I thought you all knew Junhui, too. He’s my boyfriend. I bring him everywhere when he’s not busy.”

“Shut up,” Junhui whined, embarrassed. Mingyu turned to him and kissed him on the forehead instead. 

“But we’ve never seen him in school?” Wheein added on, a bit less confused than before.

“That’s because he goes to college and went to a different high school,” Mingyu answered. “But he’s coming to prom with me this year, right?”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah because if I don’t, you’ll whine.” Mingyu tickled him for saying that and Junhui jumped and squealed before pushing Mingyu’s hands off of him. 

“Yongsun-ah, I even brought him to the cafe you work at the other day! I assumed you knew,” he mentioned, and Yongsun shook her head. “Well, sorry I can’t return your feelings. I’m kinda cuffed.”

She stared down at her lap. “Sorry about that,” she said. “I didn’t know you were taken.”

“It’s alright,” Junhui said instead of Mingyu. “But if I catch you doing anything—“

“Alright, alright,” Mingyu interrupted, holding Junhui back. Yongsun laughed at that. “Who’s next? Hansol, truth or dare?” Yongsun, despite getting her heartbroken, felt like a weight was lifted off of her chest and felt relieved that she was no longer chained to her hidden feelings. Unexpectedly, she felt herself loosen up throughout the night and felt happy for Mingyu and Junhui instead of disdain. She smiled to herself as she glanced at Mingyu and Junhui’s intertwined hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is bad and took like 4 hours to write so have this picture of [junnie](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16xsKFYNOexml9uirO-VvhCAu_SjnsLB5/view?usp=sharing/) that I drew to compensate (I drew the one on the right); sorry i had to link it to google drive bc nothing else would work
> 
> follow my [insta (@juniacx)](https://www.instagram.com/juniacx/) because I plan on posting some art soon and you can talk to me during quarantine. i do edits and shit too i just never post them
> 
> also i was gonna write a whole other fic called onism so i made a netflix poster edit for it and I just didn't write it so. if you follow my insta you'll see it. ill post it later.


End file.
